You Got the Look
by tawelephant
Summary: Edward is bored while he is out at the club with the guys. That is when she walks in. Human and Canon.


**This was my entry for the NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns the characters. Prince owns the song. I own my dirty mind.

_____________________________________________________________

**Prince - U Got The Look**

Here we are folks

The dream we all dream off

Boy versus girl in the world series of love

Tell me, have u got the look?

U walked in, I woke up

I never seen a pretty girl

Look so tough, baby

U got that look

Color u peach and black

Color me takin aback

Crucial, I think I wantcha

You've got the look, you've got the hook

U shonuf do be cookin in my book

Your face is jammin

Your bodys heck-a-slammin

If love is good, lets get 2 rammin

U got the look, u got the look

Look here

U got the look (u got the look)

U musta took (u musta took)

A whole hour just 2 make up your face, baby

Closin time, ugly lights, everybodys inspected (everybodys inspected)

But u are a natural beauty unaffected (unaffected)

Did I say an hour?

My face is red, I stand corrected (I stand corrected)

You've got the look, you've got the hook

U shonuf do be cookin in my book

Your face is jammin

Your bodys heck-a-slammin

If love is good, lets get 2 rammin

U got the look, u got the look

(theres no girl to do)

Well here we are, ladies and gentlemen

The dream we all dream of (oh, please!)

Boy versus girl in the world series of love

Slammin

U walked in (I walked in)

I woke up (u woke up)

I never seen a pretty girl look so tough baby (baby)

U got that look, yes u do (yes u do)

Color u peach and black

Color me takin aback, baby

Crucial, I think I wantcha

You've got the look, you've got the hook

U shonuf do be cookin in my book

Your face is jammin

Your bodys heck-a-slammin

If your love is good, lets get 2 rammin (now)

U got the look, u got the look

Here we are folks

The dream we all dream of

You got the look

You got the look

You got the look

You got the look

You got the look

* * *

EPOV

Here I am, sitting in this damn club with my brothers, bored out of my mind. We are sitting in a booth by the bar. Emmett and Jasper are arguing about the football games that are on TV tomorrow and who will win the weekly football pool. I don't give a flying shit about any of it. The music is pretty good tonight. They are actually playing songs I know. There are some cute girls here but none of them are the type that I want to get to know. I'm holding out for that one girl who will knock me off my feet. I want crazy passion and lust and fireworks. Why should I just screw anything with a pussy? My parents have that kind of love. I know I am a guy and people think we don't have emotions but I do, and I am not ashamed of it. I want that forever kind of love, filled with heat and passion. And I think I deserve it.

My whole life has been building for something great. I made sure I worked hard in high school and got into a great college. My education was always my priority. I was a typical book worm, living in the library, studying all the time. But I knew I wanted great things and to get it I had to work hard. I went to some parties with my brothers, but I was always the designated driver and the one to keep them out of jail.

"Edward man, please tell Emmett that he is a tool and that the Steelers are going to whop the shit out of the Cowboys tomorrow." Jasper looks irritated and I just laugh. Emmett knows how to push Jaspers buttons. Jasper is usually calm and collected, but Emmett knows how to get him all riled up.

"Don't you two have anything better to talk about?" I think I am getting an aneurism from listening to them bitch. I do not know how they can continue having the same argument over and over. I have learned over the years how to tune them out.

I space out looking around the room. I gaze over the bar and to the front door. The sight is nothing new. The same type of guys hitting on the same type of girls. Guys who look like they are on steroids and girls who have too much make up on and look like hookers. I sigh, frustrated at the repetition of another night of drinking and longing for that something greater.

I sit day dreaming of what I am longing for when I see her. Holy Mary Mother of God who is that woman who just walked through the door? I am immediately awakened. I can feel my entire body come alive. She is stunning. She has long brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves. She has a peach halter type top on that looks shiny and a very tiny black skirt. She has toned legs and arms. Her skin looks like fine porcelain. I get a shiver down my spine when I see her black peep toe shoes on her tiny feet. I am getting harder by the second.

"Shit man, look at that hot chick by the bar" Emmett growls from beside me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. The dark haired vixen is now standing at the bar talking to a tall blonde girl and a short pixie like girl. They are laughing and just the sight of her smile sends pulses of electricity through my body.

"I got dibs on the blonde babe" Emmett yells as he slaps me on the shoulder before he stands up. I am not surprised at his choice. Emmett has always had a thing for tall blondes. And this one looks like she can kick ass if need be. That is the perfect girl for Emmett. Someone strong and beautiful who will not take his shit.

Jasper clears his throat as he and I stand up from the table behind Emmett. "Edward, I don't wanna act like a caveman like Emmett, but I that little raven haired lady at the bar is calling to me."

I just laugh because I want the dark haired vixen and I don't care about the other too. "You got it Jazz. I need the brunette." And I mean it. There is a pull that I am feeling towards her. The three of us walk over towards the bar and we all growl as we see three jackasses walk to our women. Well, I guess they aren't OURS per se, at least not_ yet_....

I see my brown haired beauty roll her eyes. The girl with the short black hair is giggling and the blonde looks like she is about to kick someone's ass. The closer we come to the three women the clearer we can hear the lines that the greasy guys are laying on them. We hear 'I like your outfit, it would look better on my bedroom floor', 'Are you okay, because you must have fallen from heaven', 'Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?' Jasper, Emmett and I are laughing so hard tears are forming in our eyes.

Emmett walks up to the blonde and puts his arm around her. "Sorry I'm late babe." He kisses her on the cheek and her scowl turns into a smile and she runs her hand up Emmett's chest. "That's okay pumpkin, but these guys are bothering us."

Emmett looks over at Jasper and I. "Fellas, these losers are hitting on our women. Should we teach them a lesson?" Jasper walks up next to the short pixie and I walk over, standing next to the brown haired vixen.

We just stare at them. The three guys look like they are going to piss themselves. They quickly apologize and walk away. The six of us laugh loudly.

I cannot stop myself from taking in the full beauty next to me. She is so ungodly stunning. I can see a tattoo of small hearts peaking over her shoulder. She seems so dark and mysterious, but at the same time so fucking gorgeous and angelic. Her skin just glows. She looks up at me and her big brown eyes suck me in. "Thank you for saving us from those awful pick up lines." She giggles and I feel like I am going to bust my jeans open I am so hard. "My name is Bella. These are my best friends, Rosalie and Alice."

"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Edward and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." I reach my hand out taking hers into mine. It fits perfectly and I can feel electricity run through me. After we all shake hands we order drinks from the bartender. I cannot stop myself from watching Bella. The way she holds herself exudes confidence but then she bits her lip and I see an innocent little girl staring at me. It takes me a minute to realize that Emmett and Rosalie have made their way onto the dance floor as Alice and Jasper are sitting together at our booth.

Bella places her hand on my arm and I feel like my arm is on fire. "Wanna dance Edward?" I think I just came a little.

"I would love to Bella." I take her hand I lead her to the dance floor. I feel like I am flying. Once on the floor she backs into me and I want to scream my thanks to the gods when she starts grinding on me. I feel like I am in that Dirty Dancing movie. She is running her hands over my arms and thighs. I use this as my chance to feel up the goddess in front of me. We grind against each other for a couple songs. The heat in this place feels like we are on the sun. But I am sure it is from the aphrodite in front of me.

Fuck me...they start playing the Nickelback song 'Next Go Round' and I can't stand it anymore. Listening to the words 'we're gonna go until our legs give out' makes me picture Bella all sweaty laying underneath me as we make love all night long. I grab Bella and spin her around and kiss the hell out of her. Her tongue sweeps over my lips and I am quick to dart my tongue out and tangle it with hers. She tastes so sweet and delicious. I hear her moan and I wrap my arms tighter around her body. We kiss harder and I growl as her hand rubs my erection. I break from the kiss and drag my tongue across her jaw to her ear. "I gotta get you alone Bella."

She bites my neck "take me Edward." I shake in my shoes. Fuck me this woman is going to kill me.

I grab her hand and we run from the club out to the parking lot. She sends a text to Alice letting her know we are leaving and she is okay. As soon as we reach my car she slams my body up against it and smashes her lips to mine. I groan as she grinds against me. "Fuck Bella, if we don't leave now I am going to take you against the car." She giggles and climbs into the passenger seat.

I gun the engine and fly to my condo. I thank the lord above that there are no cops around to bust my ass because I know I am way over the speed limit. I race to her side of the car to help her out. I may be horny as hell but I am still a gentleman. She places her small hand into mine and I can feel sparks running up my arm. Of course the evil fuck of a lock tries to stop me from getting Bella into my house, but I soon prevail. I almost kick the damn door in. As soon as I have the door to my condo open Bella is clawing at my shirt ripping it over my head. I all but tear her shirt from her body and paw at her glorious tits. So round and firm and they fit in my hands perfectly. Her head falls back as she pants when I relieve her from the blue strapless bra and suck on her pink pebbled nipples. She tastes so sweet I just want to devour her standing in my foyer. We start kissing again as we stumble towards my bedroom removing belts, lowering zippers and dropping clothes along the way. I smile as I think of the trail of clothes we are leaving in our wake.

By the time our legs hit the side of the bed we are both naked. We break for air and both take a moment to take each other in. She has a naughty smirk on those red plump lips as her eyes roam up and down my body. I cannot help but grin as her eyes zero in on my rock hard erection that is saluting her. But my attention is quickly diverted to soaking in all that is Bella. From her tiny feet, up her toned legs, her bare _*whimper*_ wet pussy, killer curves leading to her flawless breasts, her slender neck to that face of an angel.

I reach her eyes and I see a mixture of lust, fire and hunger. We attack each other, kissing, licking and sucking as we fall onto the bed. I latch onto her tits again. Massaging one as a lick and suck on the other. Her fingers are woven into my unruly locks and I love the pleasure and pain from her pulling my hair. I reach down between her legs and run my fingers up her slit. "God Bella you are so wet already. Is that just for me?" I give her a crooked grin and she purrs. She fucking purrs.

"You make me so wet Edward. Only you." She licks her lips and I could seriously cum right now. I am momentarily stunned and she takes the opportunity to flip us over so she is on top of me. She licks down my chest as she ghosts her fingers in the wet trail her mouth leaves behind. She licks the entire length of my shaft and I buck off the bed. She looks up at me as she runs her tongue around my head causing me to whimper. She devours my cock in her mouth. Sucking so hard, causing feelings I have never felt before, I seriously forget my name for a moment. She removes her mouth from my throbbing cement hard dick with a loud POP sound.

My body is screaming at me for release, but my mind is reeling at the fact that I need all of her. I flip her over and start licking down her body. Her breasts taste so good and feel so perfect in my mouth and hands. I squeeze them and roll her nipples in my fingers. I nip her nipple and she squeals. I can't wait any longer and head south. Her bare pussy is so magnificent, I want to paint of portrait of it. I don't tease her since she was so nice not teasing me. And to be honest, I can't wait to see her glowing as I bring her pleasure. I attack her pussy, licking her clit as I run my fingers over her wet folds. I slip a finger inside of her, pumping before I add another. She is panting my name over and over again as I suck on her clit more. Her fingers latch into my hair forcing me harder into her pussy. I don't want to ever leave it. My finger reaches her g-spot and she screams my name as she cums. I look up and watch her ride her orgasm out. It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I fully intend on seeing that for the rest of my days.

She pulls me up her body and kisses me hard. Knowing she is tasting herself on my lips makes me even harder. "Oh Edward, the things I want to do to you." She quickly flips us and climbs up my body. She impales herself on my throbbing dick. We both howl at the sensation. I relish in the fact that we fit together flawlessly. Like our bodies were made for one another.

She begins to bounce and grind on me and I cannot prevent the animalistic noises emerging from my body. Looking up at her fantastic body, glistening in the moon light with a sheen a sweat, I suddenly feel thousands of emotions running through me. Everything from pure unadulterated hunger to a passion I have never felt before. I want to own her, to love her, to protect her, to ravish her. All of the emotions, along with the simple sight of this female deity above me takes me right over the edge. My name is screamed from her lips as her hot core clenches my steel shaft creating an unparalleled euphoria throughout my body. I cannot stop from howling her name. She collapses onto my chest and we pant as our hearts beat wildly. I wrap my arms around her as she grips my arms like she is afraid to fall without being grounded to me.

After a few minutes she looks up into my eyes. The fire that I once saw has turned into tenderness. I brush a piece of her hair off her face and place it behind her ear. "Bella, there are no words to describe how amazing that was."

She smiles shyly. "I feel the same way Edward." She looks a little worried and my heart squeezes painfully. My personal goddess should never be upset. I know I need to tell her how I am feeling.

"Bella, I don't want you to ever leave." I stroke her cheek with my finger.

She smiles and a sweet blush crawls across her cheeks. She looks so fucking beautiful that is takes my breath away. "Edward, I think you are stuck with me forever."

She smiles and I know my face is mirroring hers. I slide her off of my body and into my side on the bed. She curls herself against my body as we embrace. Another perfect fit. I bring the blanket up and tuck it around our intertwined bodies. "Forever sounds good to me."


End file.
